Pokegirl Tamer Kakashi
by Foresthunter
Summary: Kakashi ends up in the pokegirl world and becomes a tamer, need I say more? M for lemons.


Kakashi woke up in an unknown forest. He remembered trying use his new sharingan, Kamui, but then something went wrong and he black out. He was glad that he still had all of his supplies and other things still packed in storage scrolls. He decided to explore while he was here.

After an hour, he sensed the presence of 2 individuals, he swiftly approached, with stealth that would make many ninja jealous. He saw a teenage boy kicking and punching a girl. Kakashi saw red and came into view.

"I am your master! You will obey me!" The boy yelled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kakashi growled as he approached the boy.

"Tch, you can't stop me, this bitch is my property. Now shut up and die!" the boy shouted and pulled out a knife and tried to stab Kakashi.

Kakashi easily evaded the sloppy attack and slit the boy's throat. He turned around to have an eyeful of a naked girl. Kakashi swiftly pulled out one of his storage scrolls and unsealed some spare female clothes that Sakura insisted he have on his person just in case he met a rape victim or something. He took the bundle of clothes and presented them the girl, refusing to look at her naked body without permission. He may be a pervert, but he had morals.

"Here, change into these." Kakashi said. The girl looked at him with a confused look but changed into them anyways. After the rustling of clothes was done, Kakashi turned around to see the pretty girl in the spare outfit. "So… why did he do that to you?"

"He was my master, I'm just a pokégirl, I wasn't strong enough for him so he was punishing me." She said.

"…what's a pokégirl?" Kakashi asked with a tilted head.

The girl blinked. "You don't know? But everyone knows about pokégirls."

Kakashi still gave her a blank look.

She shrugged then explained everything about pokégirls. About tamers and taming… everything.

"that's… um…well…" Kakashi stuttered, at loss for words. He was definitely sure he wasn't in the elemental countries anymore, this was a pervert's paradise. He knew he was either on an entirely different continent or a different dimension. He sincerely hoped it was the first guess as he needed to find a way home. "So… what pokégirl are you?"

She just simply took a red device out of the pocket of her dead ex-master. She pressed a button and handed it to Kakashi to read.

_**LUPINA, the Werewolf pokégirl.  
Type:**__Near-human__Metamorph – Canine/Lupine  
__**Element:**__Normal/Fighting  
__**Frequency:**__Rare (Blue and World Champ Leagues), Very Rare (All other Leagues)  
__**Diet:**__omnivore, with carnivore tendencies  
__**Role:**__nighttime guardians, hunters  
__**Libido:**__Average, High on full moon nights  
__**Strong Vs:**__Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Steel, Cat-types  
__**Weak Vs:**__Flying, Psychic, Magic-types  
__**Attacks:**__(Only in attack mode) Bite, Slash, Tackle, Takedown, Leg Sweep, Low Kick, Reverse Crescent, Concentration, Growl, Yowl  
__**Enhancements:**__Enhanced Strength (x6) Enhanced Hearing (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), Good night vision, Minor regenerative capabilities.  
__**Evolves:**__Wolf Queen__(Moon Stone)  
__**Evolves From:**__Mynx (Moon Stone)  
One of the original species to appear during the War of Revenge, in modern day, Lupinas are a considerably rare and very popular species of Pokégirls that, like Griffons and the like, has two modes. The passive, (or normal) mode and the attack mode.  
When in their Passive Mode, a Lupina looks like any normal Very Near Human type Pokégirl, usually slightly tanned and gently muscled, standing anywhere from 5'8" to a solid 6' in height and usually with breasts that are around a generous C-Cup with only a few exceptions of her looks hinting to what her true species is. While the only outward physical trait that points to what she truly is are the Lupina's slightly pointed ears, one should know that in her Very Near Human mode, a Lupina has a very good sense of smell, hearing and night vision. This is the form that is preferred by Domestic and Threshold Lupina.  
When in her Attack Mode, a Lupina increases in both her size and muscule-mass, ranging anywhere from an impressive 6'10" anywhere up to 10'! As she becomes a perfect anthropomorphic wolf, a Lupina's whole body becomes covered in fur, normally the same color as her hair, (common colors being brown, black, gray, and white, with some being red or silver) and her hands and feet gain an impressive set of claws. It is understandable that in this mode, Lupinas are very strong and dangerous, becoming an excellent fighter in battle. Understandably, Feral Lupina and Lupinas evolved from a Mynx prefer to stay in their Attack Mode.  
Appearing in the latter half of Sukebe's war on humanity, it was theorized that Lupinas were created as a secondary, if not replacement Dog-type for the Growlie. As found after the war had ended and Pokégirls started to become domesticated, Lupinas are an incredibly strong-willed Pokégirl and won't just bend to the will of another. The Lupina is not submissive type of Pokégirl, no matter how much they're sweet-talked, trained, or dominated, which makes for a Pokégirl that is not easily turned against her kindred. Truly, it was an aspect that Sukebe's forces would have benefited from.  
However, it is not impossible to turn the Werewolf Pokégirl to one's own cause. It takes a considerable amount of hard work and effort on the part of a Tamer to get on a Lupina's good-side. Still, because they ARE a Dog-types, Lupinas does have that basic drive to show loyalty and concern for someone they care about like other canines.  
That is why those that do become bonded are very loyal to a Tamer that they like and will often show submissive behavior to them, albeit only in private. It is this loyalty that has given the Lupina a startling level of popularity; a loyalty where they would literally give their life to keep their master safe. Interestingly, the Feral Lupinas have been the easiest to turn and make loyal to a Tamer, albeit not without other troubles.  
Feral Lupinas travel in packs, normally ranging in numbers between eight to a full dozen. These packs are a more common sight over in the Blue Continent and regions of the World Champ League. It should be also warned that until taken from their pack sisters, a Feral Lupina gives all of her loyalty to them, and if one is attacked, all will defend one another with ferocity.  
When it comes to battle, a Lupina is a very serious force to reckon with. While a Fighting-type, it is not their primary element, and so their battle style is a mix of modes. A Lupina's upper-body attacks seem to be more like an animal, biting and clawing with abandon, and using her voice to cause ill-effects to an opponent Pokégirl.  
However, when it comes to her legs, a Lupina is almost as dependable as an Amazonlee, and can cause some serious damage, especially with her clawed feet. Top it off with the fact a Lupina also regains health over time, (15 HP every 3 minutes) and the Lupina as a Pokégirl for traveling Tamers that don't have the money for potions on hand or carry a PPHU.  
However, one should be careful about pitting them against a Pokégirl of the Magic-type. Due to the nature of their transformative abilities, Lupinas have a clear weakness against magical attacks. It interferes with their healing abilities, and causes greater damage then most attacks, and that will add up over time.  
Taming a Lupina is usually done while the Pokégirl is in her Passive Mode, as it is easier for a Tamer to take control of the Pokégirl, and allows for equal participation from the get-go. However, some Tamers prefer to Tame a Lupina while she is in her Attack Mode, which understandably, can be seen as a more exotic and tantalizing. To do this safely, a Tamer should start off with using higher-end restraints until they've trained their Lupina how to restrain themselves during Taming. It is also suggested a Tamer use toys for the larger Lupinas, as to better sexually please them. No matter the form they're in, Lupinas prefer Doggy-style the best.  
The form of Lupina is not a common occurrence for a girl going through Threshold. However, it is certainly not unheard of, and is becoming more of a common occurrence to this date. It is speculated in the next decade, the frequency of a Lupina might be lowered to Uncommon in the Blue and World Champ Leagues as their numbers grow._

"Well… I have no idea how I got here, but I know I'm definitely NOT from this place. But… I guess I could become a tamer, if being a tamer means I get to roam the land and a way to earn money, I'll become one. I need to find a way home." Kakashi told her. "Do you know where I can register to become one?"

"There's a town not too far from here. You can register there. But um… can I be in your harem? I don't really have anywhere else to go." She shyly asked him.

Kakashi seemed mildly surprised. "Sure."

She brightened up and handed him a pokeball she unclipped from the dead body. "This is my pokeball, now you're my master. Though I do suggest taking this guy's stuff, he just bought a ton of supplies not too long ago that you could use."

Kakashi nodded and took anything of value. He gathered around 20 minimized pokeballs, which he stuffed into one of his empty pouches. Potions and other items were sealed into a scroll except one.

"Does this guy have any other pokégirls?" Kakashi asked as he began to treat the girl's wounds.

She shook her head. "No, he placed them into storage. I assume they are going to be sent to a ranch to be sold off." She blushed at the gentleness and kindness her new tamer displayed.

He nodded and sealed the leftover potion. "Oh and, I don't really want to be called master, just Kakashi is fine. But I won't stop you if you insist on calling me master." He shrugged. "by the way, do you have a name?"

"My old master didn't give any of his pokégirls names, so no." She said.

"Hmm, how about… Rei?" Kakashi suggested.

"I like it!" Rei beamed.

"Well then Rei, lead the way to the town." Kakashi smiled.

"This way master!" She said and pointed north.

While they were walking, Rei was giving her new master a once over. The man was tall, had shocking silver hair that slanted to the left and a headband with a metal plate on the front covered his left eye. His lower half of his face was covered by a black cloth mask. He wore odd clothing that seemed to be easy to move in. She could tell he was strong by the sheer power she sensed from him. He seemed to have an air of mystery around him. Despite of the fact that most of his face was covered, he still looked very handsome. He seemed to be in his early to mid twenties in age. She was practically inwardly drooling at what he looked like without his mask and clothing. She was looking forward to being tamed by this man. He gave off the aura of pure dominance, and canine pokégirls like herself loved being tamed by an alpha, and Kakashi fit the role of Alpha in her eyes perfectly.

"So, how often do you need to be tamed?" Kakashi asked her with a hidden blush.

"I need to be tamed at least once a week, but more when the moon is full or nearly full." Rei answered.

"What about pokégirls that I catch?" Kakashi asked.

"I suggest taming them right after you catch them, this establishes a bond, it also lets the feral pokégirl become tame again." Rei smiled. "You can also put her through a low level taming cycle at the pokégirl center to calm her down a bit before taming her yourself."

They soon neared the town and Kakashi successfully registered as a tamer. He decided to spend the night here since it was sunset when they arrived.

They entered their room to see a nice and clean double bed and a carpet floor. There was also a desk, night table, and a small washroom with a shower inside.

Kakashi took off his pouches, scrolls, ninja sandals, jounin vest, his dark blue long sleeve shirt and headband. He placed them on the desk and just lied down on his back on the comfortable bed and sighed. He still had on his form fitting sleeveless black muscle shirt with his mask attached.

Rei just drooled at the sight of his muscled arms, toned body, and his washboard abs. She also noticed his silver haired slightly covered his left eye. She saw a long scar run right the middle of his eye and disappeared under his mask. It gave him an attractive rugged look to his face. She had really lucked out in finding such a kind and handsome master.

She got a lustful look in her eyes and walked up to Kakashi and sat on his hips and straddled the man, surprising him. Her hands on his abs and her legs on either side of his waist.

"Rei? What's up?" Kakashi asked then looked at the feral look in her eyes. He could easily see the lust she gave off.

She grinded her hips against his crotch, making him groan a bit. He understood what she wanted.

"You want to be tamed? Now?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

Rei nodded. Kakashi sat up and removed his mask. Rei blushed heavily and almost sported a nosebleed at the sight of Kakashi's perfect face. She unzipped his pants and freed his half hard member. She licked him all over making Kakashi groan. He placed a hand on her head and pressed her down further on him. She took his length into her mouth and sucked and licked him until he was fully hard. She let go and was surprised at his huge size, much better than her previous master.

She wanted to please him more so she took his cock back into her mouth and started going down hard on him, Kakashi panted heavily and bucked his hips a couple of times, but it didn't bother Rei at all as she continued sucking him off. Kakashi released his seed into her mouth and she lapped it all up enthusiastically.

"mmm." She hummed as she licked her lips.

Kakashi flipped her over so she was on her back and stripped her of her clothes. He then bent down and licked her and sucked on her clit while inserting 2 of his fingers inside of her and started to pump them in and out. Rei cried out as she fisted his hair. "More master!"

Kakashi obliged by thrusting his tongue inside her and licking her sensitive flesh. He stopped licking her there so he could lick her breasts, leaving her begging for more. Kakashi was fully hard again and remembered that lupina pokégirls liked being fucked doggy style. So he flipped her over on her knees and shoved his aching dick inside of her, making her moan.

"I want it hard and fast master! Please fuck me hard!" She begged her alpha, she loved the feeling of him dominating her, his size allowed him to reach places inside her that made her see stars.

Kakashi humped the girl beneath him, ruthlessly pounding into her soft warmth. He grasped her hips and pulled them in and out as he fucked her. Her face rested on the bed as her hands gripped the sheets. She could hear the sound of flesh smacking against each other as he pounded away.

Every thrust made her scream as he fucked deep into her. She cried out at every thrust. Already feeling her orgasm coming up she screamed his name as her walls clenched tightly onto his cock. She finally exploded her liquids onto his member. But she could still feel it pumping in and out of her. He pulled out and turned her onto her back and re-entered her.

He began thrusting into her again and again. She just kept having orgasms after another. She even lost count on how many she had. He had banged the brains out of her. It was yet another orgasm, but this time different. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded deeper into her. She felt his penis begin to swell inside her. She could feel this enormous amount of pleasure building up inside her, her climax about to arrive.

Kakashi spilled a large amount of his seed into her. The hot white liquid exploded inside her and dripped outside her core and on his cock too. Her liquid released itself onto Kakashi's cock and it mingled with his. Kakashi collapsed on her but still holding himself with his elbows on the bed to avoid crushing Rei. He felt her breasts pressing against his chest as they both heaved. Kakashi finally pulled out of Rei giving her the last shiver of pleasure in her orgasm. He rolled over onto his side beside her, entwining his fingers with hers.

Rei beamed at the tender act. She was especially amazed at how good he was at taming, with that session it felt like she didn't need to be tamed for a long while. Everything he did felt so good. He gave her a gentle kiss on her lips and whispered "Go to sleep Rei."

Rei nodded and soon dozed off. When Kakashi was sure she was asleep, he got out of bed and went to take a quick shower.

**Morning**

Rei woke up and looked around to find Kakashi doing some push ups with just one finger. He stopped once he noticed she was awake.

"Good morning Rei-chan." Kakashi eye-smiled as he stood up.

"Good morning master." She purred as she hugged and nuzzled Kakashi's neck. "last night was sooo good master."

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, anyways, take a shower, I'm going to ask the nursejoy where the first gym is."

"Master, can you help wash me?" Rei asked seductively, making Kakashi raise his eyebrow.

"Oh no, I know what you want, sorry, but you're going to have to clean yourself." Kakashi laughed.

Rei pouted and went to take the shower.

They soon left the Pokémon center, a cocky teenage boy strutted towards them.

"Hey you!" The boy called out.

Kakashi looked at him with obvious disinterest.

"I challenge you to a battle! One on one. Loser has to give the winner a pokégirl." He smirked, confident he would win the lupina off Kakashi.

"Okay, but I'll fight your pokégirl myself. I don't need to use my pokégirl to battle yours." Kakashi said.

Rei was surprised and really hoped her master will win, she did not want to be in the other boy's harem.

"ha! This'll be an easy win." The buy grinned and released his pokégirl. "I screw you, Boobisaur!"

Kakashi just looked at him with a face that clearly stated 'WTF'. 'I screw you? What kind of messed up activation sequence is that?' He thought and sighed. He checked his pokedex to see what it had to say.

_**Boobisaur, the Busty Plant Pokégirl**__  
__**Type:**__ Near Human  
__**Element:**__Plant/Poison  
__**Frequency:**__Common  
__**Diet:**__sunlight, water, nutrients through soil  
__**Role:**__Farming, Gardening, Soil Regeneration, Libido boosters.  
__**Libido:**__Average  
__**Strong Vs:**__Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting  
__**Weak Vs:**__Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice  
__**Attacks:**__Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage  
__**Enhancements:**__Solar Rejuvenation, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x4, Vines Only)  
__**Evolves:**__Ivywhore__(normal)  
__**Evolves From:**__None  
The Boobisaur is widely known almost worldwide as the classic Plant-type Pokégirl.  
This Pokégirl looks less human than other commonly seen "starting" Pokegirls. Her skin and hair colors vary with the seasons and local plant life, usually both a deep green during spring and summer months, red, browns and yellows during fall months, and paler light greens during wintry conditions. In all seasons, her skin is has small darker patches of skin patterning her skin in a Cheetit-like manner. The real oddity of this Pokegirl, however, is the large plant bulb growing on her back. It's usually small, about the size of a wreckball, situated on her lower back. Because of this, a Boobisaur will never sleep or lie on her back, always preferring to lie face-down, and is usually Tamed doggy-style, or with her being on top. Most Tamers don't mind any of this at all though, instead focusing on the most notable feature a Boobisaur has: huge breasts. No Boobisaur has ever been reported with anything less than a generous C cup, and many are larger than that. Despite their size though, they never sag, nor give a Boobisaur problems with back pains.  
Not being particularly strong, Boobisaurs prefer to fight from a distance. Whether it's tossing a parasitic seed at them, flinging razor sharp leaves, or using her vines as whips, Boobisaurs will generally wait until their opponent is down to close, usually finishing them off with Vine Bondage, where they use their vines to immobilize and forcefully pleasure their foe, or Lust Dust to drive them into a sexual frenzy. The two attacks together are a devastating combination.  
A Boobisaur's Lust Dust attack is its signature move. Any female hit by this attack experiences a temporary but drastic surge in her libido, desperately craving intense sex. The lust is so powerful that pretty much anything else is dropped to have a quick tussle with whoever is nearby. Some lucidity does remain, since she can still choose preferred partners over strangers, but most conscious thought is gone when this technique hits home. Curiously, though the dust does affect males, its effects aren't as great. A male hit with Lust Dust does become aroused, but not to the point of forgetting all else like a female does. Researchers are still trying to figure out why. Regardless, this attack remains very popular, both for capturing new Pokégirls and for having an intense bout of Taming.  
Boobisaurs are Plant-types, and as such need almost no special care to be kept alive. As long as they can get plenty of fresh water, bask in the sun for a little while, and can spend some time laying on the ground (real ground, not pavement or the floor), they're healthy. If she is injured, a Boobisaur can slowly heal herself by spending several hours just lying in the sun and not moving. This heals her wounds faster than a normal person could heal themselves, but still much slower than any real form of regeneration. A byproduct of this process is that the soil she is laying on will become very healthy, and is great for growing plants. Many gardeners own a Boobisaur, and will have her lay on their flowerbeds for hours or even days before planting to ensure that the soil is nutrient-rich. Even patches of badland can be made fertile again through this process.  
Another pleasant side-effect of this is that, although when enjoying the sunshine they seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, they are full of energy, and are quite enthusiastic to have sex. Having a Boobisaur release her Lust Dust attack on the rest of her Harem-sisters at this time will usually result in a very exhausting but enjoyable night for a Tamer.  
It is important to note that, although constant exposure to sunshine can leave a Boobisaur seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, the Boobisaurs are full of energy, and almost guaranteed to be horny, as sunlight has a strong effect on a Boobisaur's sexual desires and will amplify them over a period of time.  
Boobisaurs (and their evolutionary forms) all have the ability to connect with the plant life around them, which lets them learn of nearby pokegirls or humans and to sometimes track 'girls that otherwise would leave no trail. This, unfortunately, makes catching a Boobisaur something of a tricky endeavor, as, unless removed from the flora-rich environments they thrive in, they will rarely be caught unawares.  
Boobisaur is one of the more common types for a Threshold girl to turn into. Feral Boobisaurs tend to run around tossing Lust Dust at random to get someone to screw them quickly._

Kakashi sweatdropped at the description and the… perverted name. 'Can't these people give them names that don't involve a sexual innuendo in some way? Honestly…' he thought.

"Boobisaur, vine whip!" The tamer ordered and the boobisaur did as it was told. Kakashi easily dodged since his opponent's tamer oh so conveniently yelled out the name of his attack.

Kakashi landed a hard kick at the girl's stomach, sending her flying and crashing into a wall. She was down and out.

"Useless slut!" The tamer growled as he returned the girl into her pokeball. He grabbed a random pokeball from his bet and tossed it at Kakashi, who caught it easily. He ran off after that.

Kakashi looked at the pokeball and clipped it to his belt. "Come Rei, we leave town now." He said sternly, sick of the world's civilization already. He saw pokégirls and women in general being mistreated, abused, and raped in public. And he hated the fact that he couldn't do a thing about it since it was totally legal, he felt so weak and useless. Even he did do something, this was a common thing in their society, and he would probably become a criminal if he acted out.

Rei dumbly nodded and followed her master, noticing his anger as he forcefully turned away from the sight of tamers or men in general raping and abusing their pokégirls. Rei smiled, she knew if he was angry at the sight of this, she was in good hands. She was lucky that he had found and saved her and now became his Alpha in the harem.

They arrived at a forest clearing a few hours later to rest a bit.

"Well, might as well meet the pokégirl I got." Kakashi said and tossed the pokeball, releasing the pokégirl inside.

He blinked at the new girl that was looking around, obviously a bit confused. He checked the pokedex.

**WILDCAT, The Frisky Kitty Pokégirl  
Type:**_Near Human_**  
Element:**_Normal_**  
Frequency:**_Rare_**  
Diet:**_omnivore, preference for fish, eggs, milk, and similar products_**  
Role:**_Taming other Pokégirls in a Harem, public sex_**  
Libido:**_High_**  
Strong Vs:**_Ghost, sex attacks_**  
Weak Vs:**_Fighting, domination attacks_**  
Attacks:**_Slash, Fury Swipes, Tackle, Earlobe Nibble, Tongue-In-Ear, Ear Blow, Spank, Sex Attack 1, 2, 3, Butt Wiggle, Sexy Hug, Go Down, Purr Vibrations_**  
Enhancements:**_Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Sight (x3), Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Speed (x2), Endurance, Night Vision_**  
Evolves:**_Boobcat__(normal),__Warcat__(battle stress),__Werecat__(Moon Stone)_**  
Evolves From:**_Purrsian__(battle stress)_**  
**_Wildcats are the only known evolution of Purrsian. This evolution tends to happen during an intense battle, when it seems the Purrsian can't win. The odd thing here is that where most Pokégirls would evolve into a form better suited for combat, the Wildcat that is the result of the Purrsian's evolution is a strong sex fighter. A Wildcat has large breasts, not quite D-cups but close. Her figure becomes more human, with joints that only bend as a human's would. Most Wildcat's are a solid tan color, with soft, tawny fur. Her underbelly has white fur, running in a large patch from her collarbone, down her chest (covering the inner halves of her breasts) to her belly, over her cunt, and ending just under her tail. Her personality changes, making her much more sexually playful. A Wildcat will often rub against others around her, letting her tail just happen to brush against certain areas, and will make teasing comments and innuendos. Wildcats never wear clothing, unless it's an extremely sexy get-up.  
While a Wildcat has the potential to be a powerful fighter with her great strength and resistance to fatigue, she eschews combat, having only a small selection of martial techniques. Instead, she focuses on sex attacks, and virtually always fights to bring her opponent to orgasm. She has very few inhibitions, and is willing to do almost anything to bring her opponent off, something that is possible for her to do with her wide range of sex attacks. Her favorite finishing move to use is Purr Vibrations. After using her Go Down attack to begin licking and sucking her opponent, she will purr, letting it vibrate her rough tongue as she licks their crotch. Most opponents have little hope of fighting off orgasm from this technique. Wildcats tend to throw sex matches against sexually dominating Pokégirls though, and make a bad choice to use against them. The only times a Wildcat will refrain from using sex attacks are when she absolutely loathes her opponent, and cannot stand to give them pleasure.  
A Wildcat lives for Taming, and presses for it every chance she gets. She does understand that there are times and places that she shouldn't try to put out for her Tamer, but she feels that such times and places are very few and far between. She is constantly looking to try new ways of Taming, with only the most outrageous of ideas being beyond what she's willing to do. Her favorite Taming activity is doing it in public. Little excites her more than having sex where people are watching, and the naughtier the act, the better. She, like most cat Pokégirls, loves attention, and is willing to work to get it. When she is being Tamed, especially in public, she likes to talk dirty, knowing it gets more people to stop and look at her. Wildcats make a great choice to keep a Tamer's other Pokégirls sexually satisfied when he needs someone to fill in for him.  
Feral Wildcats tend to avoid civilization, which is odd, given how lusty they are. They prefer to stay in mountainous areas. They become rather territorial, and will attack trespassers. These attacks are almost always sexual in nature though, so a Tamer who finds himself being assaulted by a Wildcat will usually end up Taming her out of being Feral and adding her to his Harem. Threshold girls generally don't transform directly into a Wildcat. When that happens though, they have initial trouble dealing with their new, heightened libido as it clashes with their previous moralities about how they should conduct themselves. Their families usually ship them away before their sense of decency completely erodes._

'So I got a perverted cat pokégirl…lovely.' Kakashi thought sarcastically as he read the description. The girl would be great when he didn't feel up for taming his pokégirls so he could get her to take his place. He planned to evolve her into a warcat, a warrior by the sound of the name. "Yo."

"Hiya!" Rei smiled at her new Harem sister.

"Um… what's going on? Where's my master?" She asked while looking around.

"Your master lost against a salvage battle against my master, your master bet you and lost. So… welcome to the harem!" Rei explained.

"Yeah, I don't want to make you feel like an object or anything, but I did win you off the other guy. You don't have to join us if you don't want to, I could release you if you'd like." Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head.

"No no! This is great! I never liked my previous master anyways, he's horrible at sex and was abusive." The wildcat huffed then examined Kakashi intently, prowling around him like the cat pokégirl she was. She was practically feeling him up, it made Kakashi slightly uncomfortable.

Rei was trying to stifle her giggles at the actions of her new harem sister. She found a flustered Kakashi funny and cute.

"How about a taming session right here and now?" the Wildcat purred and licked one of his ears, making him shiver a bit.

"Can I at least get your name?" Kakashi said, trying to keep his calm exterior.

"I was named Yoru by my previous master." Yoru smiled and rubbed his crotch. "What is your name Master? And you, Lupina."

"Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi said.

"Rei." Rei answered.

"Well then master… tame me please." She purred and pushed Kakashi onto his back and straddling him. "Why don't you join us Rei?"

Rei nodded eagerly and helped Yoru undress their master.

"H-hey! Wh-what're you- mmphf!" Kakashi stuttered before being silenced by Rei ripped off his mask, allowing Yoru to purr loudly at the sight of her master's gorgeous face. Rei silenced his stuttering with a searing kiss.

After parting so they could breathe, Kakashi resigned to his fate of several hours of hot sex as Rei started stripping him of all of his upper clothing while Yoru unzipped his pants and took out his cock, her eyes gleamed lustfully at his large size and started sucking him off feverishly, making him groan.

Rei stripped of her own clothing and started kissing Kakashi again. She stopping kissing him after a minute or so and sat on his upper chest and spreading her legs to reveal her glistening entrance. Kakashi grasped her hips and pulled her towards his face and started to thrust his tongue inside her and licking her most sensitive parts making her moan loudly, he groaned occasionally as he felt Yoru deep throat him.

Yoru licked and sucked every inch of his erection as her hands played with his balls. Kakashi soon came into her mouth with a groan of pleasure and she lapped up the all of his cum, enjoying the taste. She began licking him again until he was rock hard again. Yoru then stood up and straddle his waist, positioning her entrance at the tip of his cock before slamming herself down on him and began to ride him like a horse, mewling at the pleasure.

Rei came as soon as she felt Kakashi suck on her clit for a minute. Kakashi lapped up her juices before continuing to pleasure her again. Rei whined, wanting to be filled to the brim again by her master.

"I want your dick inside me master…" Rei whined.

"Stand up Rei and I'll solve that problem." Kakashi said and Rei obeyed.

Yoru obviously enjoyed riding Kakashi too much to stop and Kakashi's lust spiked at the sight of her riding him. Kakashi knew she wouldn't get off of him so he then and put his hands in a cross sign and said "Shadow clone jutsu." And a puff of smoke appeared to reveal a second Kakashi, in the same state of undress like the original.

The clone quickly pinned Rei on the ground on her hands and knees and slipped his cock inside her slick sheath and started to fuck her roughly similar to a wild animal. Rei screamed in pleasure.

Yoru's mind was thinking of all the naughty things she could do with her master since he was able to make physical clones of himself. She moaned loudly when her orgasm hit.

Kakashi took this chance to grab Yoru's wrists and pin her down on her back and started pounding into her hard and fast. The wildcat pokégirl loved the feeling of being dominated by this man, she screamed for more, which Kakashi obliged by ruthlessly fucking her into the ground, making her scream again from another orgasm.

Rei loved the feeling of her master thrusting in and out of her, she was having orgasm after orgasm.

This went on for several more hours. Yoru and Rei were enjoying every moment of the feeling of Kakashi fucking them. Especially Yoru, despite not being in public, this was by far the best taming session she'd ever experienced. Both Yoru and Rei lost count of their orgasms as they were caught in the height of their lust. Kakashi thanked the amount of training he had done to give him the amount of stamina needed to satisfy his pokégirls and still have energy left over.

The girls soon passed out as Kakashi and his clone spilled their seed inside them one last time. The clone dispersed, giving Kakashi an onslaught of perverted memories, the memories alone drove him to climax again after becoming rock hard and having to thrust into Yoru's warmth a few times before cumming.

Kakashi sighed in obvious content, all of his built up sexual tension from the past 2 months relieved. Though some of it was relieved with the first taming session with Rei, this one depleted his sexual frustration completely.

Kakashi cleaned himself up and put his sleeveless muscle shirt and mask back on and returned his sleeping pokégirls into their pokeballs to rest.

He looked towards the sky and noted the position of the sun. 'Its mid afternoon now huh?' He thought to himself. He decided to unseal a bed mat to rest on as he leafed through the pokégirls in the pokedex, he wanted to find a fire and water type to add to his harem. A flying type and electric type would be good as well. He already covered the fighting types with Yoru and Rei's evolution. Rei's evolution to a wolf queen would make her part magic type as well. With Yoru though he thought that either a warcat or werecat were best, but he would let Yoru decide which one she wanted to evolve into.

He searched through the fire types, he contemplated the Torch Chick pokégirl until he found out that their second evolution were usually total bitches and had a hot temper and tended to be disobedient and whiny. He did not want to deal with that kind of attitude. It kind of reminded him of Naruto, but Naruto was refreshing to be around, kind of like your own personal sunshine. He was kind and gentle, though brash, hot headed, and stubborn when he wanted to be. Naruto matured from that and now stopped charging head first into battle… unless he was angered or it was related to Sasuke or any of his friends being harmed.

As Kakashi sifted through the dozens of fire type pokégirls, he made note of buying some heat resistant cream since apparently they were extremely hot in their sheath, which may result in giving tamers a nasty burn down there if they didn't have a heat resistant blood gift or cream. He sighed. It would be troublesome to tame the fire types since they had a high libido. He may be a man and a bit of a pervert, but even he didn't want to have sex several times a day, it would be time consuming and exhausting. That reminded him he needed to start training Yoru and Rei.

He saw the profiles of the pokégirls called milktits and Cunnydews. He openly gaped at their… food producing abilities. Both had high libidos. He vowed never to drink milk or consume honey or syrup from this world, obviously disturbed on how said products were produced. Sure, he could cope with the whole taming, tamer, and master stuff, but this was too far. 'The people in this world are WAAAYYY too open and comfortable about sexual acts in public.' He thought. 'Honestly, these people have NO decency what so ever.

For the electric types, the Peekabu seemed to be a good choice… except for the fact that he could be electrocuted during taming when they are feral.


End file.
